The midnighters
by BrendanOC
Summary: I'm pretty much re-writing the books. I will make sense if you read them or not.


((I'm starting from the first book, but I'm re-writing most of it, it will have the same idea though))

((I'm starting from the first book, but I'm re-writing most of it, it will have the same idea though))

Jessica Day sulked out the window of her car, as her parents and sister drove to their new house in Bixby, Oklahoma. No one dared to say a word, because they new Jessica would jump on them in a heartbeat. Jessica was very bitter about moving to a new town in the middle of her high school career. Her eyes seemed like they were trying to burn a hole through the window, or trying to make time stop, so she could get away from her new, dismal life. After a half hour more of silence, her mother decided to try and speak to her seemingly mute daughter.

"Jessica?" Her mother started, cautious and softly

"What?" Jessica snapped back, shooting her mother a harsh glare.

"I...I was just wondering," she stuttered a bit, surprised at her daughter's very nasty tone, "If you were hungry?" She asked, looking at Jessica innocently.

"No I'm not hungry _mom,_" She responded quickly with fire in her tone. "Actually, I was planning on never eating again, or maybe I would just make a quicker suicidal escape, not eating wouldn't kill me quick enough before I go crazy because of this horrible looking town." She said, still glaring at her mother. After a few more seconds of trying to strangle her mother with her eyes, she looked away with a sharp "Hmphh," and propped her head on her arm, and stared out the window again.

"Stop being such a brat, Jess, it's not like mom and dad moved her just to make you miserable," Her sister Beth said. She always had to get her two cents in.

"Be careful Beth, I'll be sleeping right next to you. Don't think I won't take you out before I go,"

"Mooooo_oooom_," Beth whined, knowing that putting on her good girl act would get Jessica in trouble, "Jessica is scaring me," She said, with a two year old physiognomy in her voice.

"Jessica, stop…Don't make this harder for me than it already is." Her mother said, in a very motherly tone. Jessica just huffed again, and didn't respond, knowing that if she tried to talk again, she would probably scream. Her father stayed silent the whole time, his mouth in a hard line as he drove down the desolate road.

She noticed that some of the housed had thirteen stars placed on their house. It made Jessica wonder about the stupid superstitions that went around this town.

Finally, they arrived at their new house, and Jessica had a strange urge to burn the house down to the ground. Instead she walked in the house, wishing _she_ were in flames.

She walked down to the end of the hallway, finding an average sized room, the walls, floor and ceiling bare, except for the vent, a closet, and a couple holes from where the previous owner had pinned pictures and posters on the wall.

As Jessica stared at the room, she realized that she was frightened for some reason. The room gave off a very eerie aura. She took a deep breath once her heart started to pound on her chest, and her breaths became pants. Why she felt like this, she didn't know. What she did know is that something had happened in this house, and it was nothing good.

A few minutes later, she heard the moving truck pull up, and she went outside to retrieve her boxes of crap. A half hour later, she had all the boxes inside, with her clothes almost fully unpacked; a small clock was on her nightstand that stood next to her bed. Her parents had decided to get all of Jessica's furniture in first, and fast, just to prevent any more tantrums from their daughter. A few hours later, Jessica was moved in, a few boxes labeled crap, junk, useless, laid in the corner of her room.

She fell back onto her bed with a sigh. Her anger had subsided…It really wasn't fair she was so angry. Not everything could be the way she wanted it.

She looked at the clock, 10:35 PM. Jessica sighed, and laughed bitterly at herself, a Friday night and she was about to fall asleep before 11:00 PM. She showered, and completed her other, usual nighttime chores. When she was finished, the clock read 11:54. At least she was still awake after eleven. She crawled into bed, examining the ceiling, and the sky of the nite. She suddenly felt tired beyond her power to stay awake. She passed one last glance at the clock, 11:59 PM, and then she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
